


处处吻

by MarlboroDog



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlboroDog/pseuds/MarlboroDog
Summary: 卜岳 灵洋 卜洋 洋岳 灵岳 按出现先后顺序排列，注意避雷。他人注视做爱，岳女装有，微泥塑，重度ooc，洋岳无插入情节。排列组合混乱4p，很雷很无脑。





	处处吻

岳明辉跟卜凡凡认识得早——早到他还叫卜凡凡那会儿，可想而知有多早。他俩第一次滚到床上，是真的在床上滚，在他们的关系还仅限于舍友的时候。这段时光后来被岳明辉戏称为“好景不长”。  
大学报道那天，俩人一个家在本地，从小呆惯了也就懒得早来，另一个家在海边城市，下了飞机赶上堵车，到的时候整个迎新的操场已经被层金黄色夕阳罩得严实，稀稀落落剩下几个懒散的学长正准备搬走桌椅。所以，岳明辉，一个工科生，和隔壁艺术学院学流行的卜凡凡，被分到了一个寝室。  
这个北方城市的秋季永远有着不甚清明的天空，岳明辉怎么也回忆不起第一天报道时候原来是个好天气。可是卜凡凡坚持说那天虽然天色暗了，但是隔着大半个操场他把岳明辉看得真切，新生心里带着一点雀跃的狡黠，视力好的用处是锁定了那个矮个子——卜凡凡眼里都是矮个子——包裹在有点紧的休闲裤下看起来一掌就能轻松圈住的屁股。  
合着你第一天就在图谋不轨。岳明辉在不知哪一次和卜凡凡做完爱之后，半边身子笼在薄薄毛巾被里，说。  
你就说我看对没有。  
卜凡凡刚射在他嘴里，想着岳明辉刚像要把他的骨血一道吸出来一样用力吮着自己的阴茎，不知餍足地吞下全部精液，现在就冒出这种打脸话来。  
是不是个觊觎我鸡巴的小婊子。卜凡凡翻身用胳膊肘把自己撑在岳明辉上方，讲话时热气喷到他脸上。  
操你妈的。岳明辉一边笑一边舔嘴唇，因为你鸡巴好吃。  
岳明辉本来也不是什么正经胚子。身在首都，什么都觉醒得早，包括性向自然也包括性欲。他一早就知道自己喜欢被男人操，喜欢包皮滑下去露出来的龟头，喜欢可以把自己屁股填得满满当当的精液。初中自慰时候玩儿够了那些死物，高中谈过几个不走心的男朋友，用他自己话说，都是些装成熟的毛头小子，看着拽得二五八万的，哪个不是被我五分钟吸射。  
当然了，也都挺大的。  
走进寝室他就看见了卜凡凡。一米九多的大个儿和挺拔的鼻梁，然后他就去瞟他胯下。  
军训没结束就在浴室给他口了，头一次感觉膨胀得自己快含不下。放假就去开了房，岳明辉两条细腿绕过他腹肌，一声声老公叫得好听。  
所以，总体来说，是互相勾引，一拍即合。

卜凡凡大二在校礼仪模特大赛认识那个一等奖的李振洋。  
台下一片姑娘花痴，卜凡凡一打眼儿就看出他是个gay，百分之九十还是爱被操的那个。他绕到舞台后面，果然看见李振洋躲柱子后面抽烟，本来想借个火顺便搭个讪，没想到走近两步听见那人压着嗓子打电话，他不敢走得太近只听见了“弟弟”和“给你操”两个词组。他一边想这男的玩儿得够大的啊，一边被李振洋发现了，想来卜凡凡也是犯傻，那么大一个子自己去参加模特大赛都够了，还妄想在附近藏住。李振洋欣然借火给他，也不多问些什么。一支烟没抽完就拉着他进了旁边教学楼厕所，扔下两个烟蒂在大理石柱子旁边兀自烧着。  
李振洋隔着内裤就开始一脸享受地吸着卜凡凡的气味，不用卜凡凡动手就把半张脸都贴上去，吸上他鸡巴的时候不用撸就已经硬得流水，一边抬眼睛看他眼一边把整根鸡巴往自己喉咙里捅得更深。卜凡凡射在他脸上的时候发现李振洋还硬着，本着礼尚往来的精神，可能也是因为这位业余大模对他胃口，伸手想帮他，没想到李振洋说不必，一脸坦然地说没人操我的话我很难射出来。卜凡凡眉毛都没挑一下地直接单膝跪下，含进嘴里的同时往他臀尖上伸手，一根手指往他两瓣屁股中间揉。李振洋靠着墙哼唧起来，卜凡凡探到一点温软，心里一动，再多探一点儿发现是玩熟的，他直接两根手指伸进去，碰到一个跳蛋。  
你就含着这玩意儿比赛呢？  
嗯。  
卜凡凡顺着溜滑的肠道把那玩意儿夹出来，他心里没来由地泛出一丝不爽，没想到李振洋跟会读心一样，开口道，遥控器在我手机上，我没开。我看见你才硬的。  
卜凡凡舌头戳上他铃口，李振洋一只手捂住嘴眼泪都要漫出来，另一只手却还不忘了握着卜凡凡的手腕带他到让他最爽的位置。最后卜凡凡已经不必再吸他，两根手指搅着李振洋就大口呼着气射了出来。  
卜凡凡看着他把跳蛋再塞回屁股里，李振洋说不然小弟会不开心。白衬衣穿回去他又像那个学妹不敢近身的一等奖了。卜凡凡说怪不得你台步最好，插着东西在屁眼里扭得比较骚。李振洋只当他不懂，也不多说什么，掸了掸膝盖上的灰，轻飘飘扔下一句以后可以去文学院找我玩，回身从隔间出去。  
岳明辉也是个玩得开的主儿，在性事上他毫不在意多少位，第二天倒是他怂恿卜凡凡去文学院看看李振洋是个什么来头，卜凡凡翻着白眼说你怕不是惦记上人家那个小弟了，借着晨勃给岳明辉按在洗手台上操了一回，手指头插在他嘴里，嘴唇贴着他耳朵说以后想明白了再把话说出来。岳明辉乳头蹭着冰凉的洗手台，塌着腰把屁股往后送得更欢。  
卜凡凡第二天找了半天找到了文学院的楼，六层的建筑不知道多少个系，他看着眼晕，想找个导航图什么的，顺手抽出了放在一楼大厅里的院刊。翻开就赫然是那个昨天跪在他面前的李振洋，同样一张脸不带表情地被印在院刊的第一版，底下写着，主编，大三，汉语言文学6班，李振洋。旁边是他写的首诗，卜凡凡打心眼儿里觉得写得就那么回事，当然可能人家文学院要求的素养自己达不到，卜凡凡一边腹诽一边去找汉语言文学的教室，没想到刚走上二层就看到李振洋，和他嘴里的那个“小弟”。  
这个小弟个儿也不矮，就是身板实在是薄了点，长了张百分之八十以上的女性看见都会母性泛滥的脸，穿了件短袖，李振洋正揽着他肩。  
哈喽。李振洋先开口。

然后便是四人厮混的开始，李英超——就是小弟——是个大一孩子，用岳明辉的话来说，让李振洋包养在寝室。四个人仗着岳明辉在城里的人脉横行霸道，不亦乐乎，和谐得不可思议。

第二年李振洋大四了，七七八八的演出邀约杂志实习混在一起寄过来，李振洋想住外面，又担心房价，干脆邀请卜凡凡岳明辉合租。就算是双人寝也自然比不得两室一厅的公寓舒服，两人没多想，直接拎包入住。  
这日是卜凡凡回学校参加演出，顺带着给小弟带去上早课，家里早早就空荡了起来。  
岳明辉穿了件宽大薄透的白T恤，正好盖在大腿根，两瓣屁股给下摆支出一个弧，裸着两条细得像未发育女孩子的腿在屋里遛来遛去，捡了脏衣篮里的衣服往洗衣机里抱。李振洋贪睡，醒来就看见眼前翘得老高的屁股，挺着晨勃还没消的下半身冲岳明辉的屁股拍了一记，五指在弹性十足的肉团上揉捏，整个人贴上去，硬热的阴茎蹭上岳明辉股缝，“我他妈还以为屋里进了个田螺姑娘。”  
“别他妈成天瞎闹。”岳明辉的头发该理了，浅棕色一片从侧面垂下来戳痒了他的眼睛，他让李振洋从后头压在半人高的储物框上，杂物间只有外面堪堪透进来的一点阳光照明。  
“我还没操过姑娘呢，老岳。你让我试试呗？”  
李振洋呼出的热气拍在岳明辉耳畔，他重重地吮上岳明辉两个耳洞之间通透血色的耳廊，手顺着精瘦的腰际一路摸到薄薄的小片腹肌，手指在腰与耻毛之间这逡巡，阴茎隔着内裤布料小重度地摩擦岳明辉的屁股。他捏看岳明辉锐到硌手的下巴把他转过来，一只手分出去把他的刘海捋向后脑，一仰头亲上他的鼻梁。  
“老岳啊，你知不知道自己这么美?”  
“去你妈的李振洋，让李英超操得叫那声儿快把房顶掀了的不是你了？”  
李振洋一只手就能握住岳明辉半张脸，大拇指故作温柔地地揉开他皱起的眉毛，“这不矛盾啊老岳。”  
然后他亲上岳明辉不用上妆就水润粉嫩的嘴唇，吸着他的舌头去脱他的上衣，两个人一路推搡出杂物间，只剩下内裤还在，倒在李振洋房间大床上。现在光线足了李振洋看得清了，裹着岳明辉红胀龟头的是一条可怜兮兮的白色蕾丝内裤，红灯区路边那些廉价妓女掀开裙子展示给路人的那种。

“岳明辉你他妈真是骚到家了。”  
李振洋拢着岳明辉涨红的乳头咬上旁边白嫩的肉，吸出一个个等大深红的印子，叼着一边乳头含糊地问，你奶这么大，要戴奶罩吧，跟小蕾丝一套的？  
李振洋隔着内裤揉岳明辉那根玩意儿，汗液体液早把小小一块布料打透，湿哒哒地间在闷在屁股上。岳明辉一把给扯下来，李振洋直接含了进去，逼出岳明辉没压住的半声呻吟。两人都是不知道含过多少回鸡巴的主儿了，如何取巧心里有数，李振洋舌头扫过那条皮肤皱襞时岳明辉大腿根儿都抖了，按着李振洋脑袋本能地往下推，李振洋吐了他老二屈着食中二指向他后面探，“听说姑娘们想要了就会流水儿啊？”  
前夜刚被折腾过的穴早就泥泞一片，插进去一圈圈软肉吸着，抽出来混着润滑剂滴滴答答流了半手，再插进去的时候又添了一根手指，李振洋满意似的点了点头，“没骗我。”  
“洋洋，操…操我。”岳明辉被撩拨地头晕脑热，也不管眼前的是谁，只想要根粗长的鸡巴赶操进他翕合着叫嚣空虚的屁股。  
李振洋欠身去摸床头柜抽屉，“我操你我又不爽，想挨日就叫你家凡凡回来呀。”再递到耳边的真的是个手机，身后进进出出刮着他前列腺的还是李振洋罪恶的几根手指，电话接通了岳明辉软哑着嗓子只能吐出来一句凡凡你快回家，后面只剩拼命压下去的深呼吸。李振洋把手机丢到一边，手里拿的是个假阴茎，两边都有粗大龟头的那一种，他好整以暇地坐在岳明辉视线所及的范围内一边撸着自己的阴茎，一边把手中的假阴具舔湿，柔软湿红的舌头沿着模仿拙劣的血管痕迹舔上去，沉迷地好像在舔一根真东西。  
橡胶制品刚刚贴上岳明辉后穴时他就迫不及待地吸上去，一手握着中间的部分往里插，几乎是一下子就吃进去了小半，岳明辉眼尾挂了红，吐着气去揉自己已经挺立的两粒乳头，上半身还白白净净一片，后穴已经被他凶猛地戳刺成红肿淫靡的一片，混合液体流到床单上，下半身的动作也不见停止，不够，真的不够，越是猛力地被刺穿越是感觉到最深处肠肉的痉挛，明明每一下都准确地操上前列腺却仍旧无法缓解穴内纠缠着的渴望。  
李振洋不急不缓地给自己扩张，平时拿来写诗弹吉他的手指带着常年握笔拨弦留下的薄茧，细细舔过了连同润滑剂一起塞进屁股，阳具的另一头被慢慢推进体内，被填满的满足感让他发出猫咪一样柔软的一声轻叹。他凑过去和岳明辉接吻，阴茎玩具在两个人体内进入得更深，他摆摆腰肢多吃进去一点，沿着岳明辉的眼窝一路亲到嘴唇。

卜凡凡和李英超冲进家门的时候就看到的是这一幕。

李振洋和岳明辉身上挂着情欲的潮红，从脸上到身上都是一片粉色，两个人扭着细腰屁股把自己钉到那根假东西上，阴茎硬硬地翘着却不去抚慰，李振洋正埋在岳明辉胸口着迷似的吸他的乳头，另一个嘴里溢出甜软的呻吟，双腿大开着一览无余，其中一截细白的脚踝上还挂着湿透的蕾丝内裤。假阴茎被他们一人一半吞掉，两个人的屁股几乎严丝合缝地蹭在一起，还要费力去接吻。  
分明就是两个欲求不满的骚货屁股痒了互相帮忙，再使尽浑身解数勾引自己老公回家。

卜凡凡比李英超反应快一点，房门口到床上的距离长腿一迈一步跨过，推着岳明辉的胸膛把他从那根假鸡巴上几乎是拔下来，不用岳明辉多发出一声抱怨，半硬的阴茎已经捅进了那个上一秒还吸着自己手指幻想被操喉咙的嘴里。现在的岳明辉比他在任何巷子里见过的便宜娼妓都还散发着性爱味儿，有一秒钟他的表情看起来是依靠这根嘴里的阴茎呼吸。  
李振洋依旧是笑着对他男朋友叫一声小弟，但是跳动的阴茎早就暴露了他渴望的心情。李英超长得像个小天使，现在他用动画片里准备上床睡觉的小孩儿一样稳稳当当地脱衣服，从外套到卫衣，对于旁边只拉开裤链的卜凡凡不屑一顾。把假阳具从床边扔下去，李英超揽着李振洋靠着床头接吻，有一下没一下地撸动着他的阴茎，一丝不挂的两个人手脚都缠在一起，唯独不去碰他那个饥渴的穴。  
不用几分钟卜凡凡已经彻底硬起来，他三两下脱掉了裤子，压在早就一丝不挂的岳明辉身上插进了那个热烈欢迎着他的肉洞。岳明辉被他亲得操得满面泛红，窒息的快感浪潮一样一波波冲击着他渴望许久的神经，挤压太久的痛快被一下子淋漓释放，那圈肉紧紧包裹着来人的阴茎，他爽得叫都叫不出来，只能大口呼吸。

李振洋靠坐的位置让他把这些下流的风景尽收眼底，而李英超津津有味地压着他两只手啃咬他乳头，身体四处点上了难灭的火焰，偏偏那个能解渴的人不给他个痛快。李振洋整个人被汗液泡得湿透了，漂成金色的刘海一缕缕贴着额头，他再也忍不住成灾的欲望，“小弟…超超…求你，求你操我…我想要，我想被你干…”  
像是感觉到李振洋黏在自己屁股上和进出其中的阴茎的眼神一般，岳明辉抬抬眼睛长出一口气，在李振洋膝盖上敲敲，又向他勾勾手指。李振洋心领神会地凑过去和他接吻，变成跪趴的姿势屁股高高翘起，李英超的龟头只是在穴口磨转了一记，他就整个人抖得不成样子，牙齿磕伤岳明辉的嘴唇。  
他们离得太近了，迷迷糊糊地开始接吻，屁股里插着粗大的阴茎，口水从交缠的两根舌头上流到下巴，被插到无意识的一脸痴态让对方尽收眼底。感觉到被注视时还暴露着最淫荡表情和呜咽在嘴里的请求，翘高屁股的两条小母狗却愈发兴奋了起来，屁股扭得更欢了，闭着眼睛一声高出一声的呻吟被搅进两根舌头里，失去控制的激吻就是嘴唇的厮磨，乳头也磨上乳头，早知道对方在床上都是货真价实的婊子，只是没亲眼目睹了想象不到如此的淫荡。  
李振洋向来不去忍受欲望，被干得爽了就主动去玩自己的鸡巴，尖叫着射到岳明辉小腹上。他嘴巴被咬破，脸上流满了泪水，整个人被持续的高潮掀起又重重落回床上，双眼无神地塌了腰，从胸口到脸都埋到床单里。  
“洋哥，不行啊洋哥。”  
李英超这边还没爽够，坏心思地拽着李振洋的头发想给他拉起来再操一轮，李振洋哭唧唧地求饶，“不要…弟弟…小弟…让哥哥休息一会儿…”，带着哭腔往床上趴。  
专注于操岳明辉一直没讲话的卜凡凡凑到岳明辉耳边，话说给李英超更是说给岳明辉，“超儿没玩儿够，我看老岳这还没满足。”李英超自然心领神会，趁着卜凡凡低头去给岳明辉满身的红痕再添一记，回身往已经满满当当的后穴再添一指，换一个颠倒的姿势阴茎插到岳明辉嘴里。李英超向来如此，不紧不慢地浅浅戳刺，直到身下的人放松了警惕开始含着鸡巴哼哼唧唧地享受十分，再加一根，直到岳明辉后穴可以同时接纳阴茎和他三根手指，李英超从他嘴里抽出来，跟着他凡哥一起插进了那块温柔乡。两根粗长相当的阴茎一前一后操着岳明辉，最荒淫的性爱里也从未感受到过的快感简直没顶，岳明辉呻吟全卡到喉咙口，叫到嗓子沙哑快失了声，圆耸的臀肉上都是被掐出的红痕，疼痛和快感一起充满了四肢百骸，一想到自己正像一个被收买的性奴一般被两个男人一起操，岳明辉就兴奋更盛。  
两根阴茎一起进出的场面实在是太淫靡美妙，李振洋刚射过的阴茎又隐隐有了抬头的趋势，岳明辉两张嘴都那么会吸，浪费了一个多不好。想着这些李振洋插进那个刚刚吸过李英超的嘴，不用岳明辉分神去伺候，随随便便往嗓子眼儿深处捅，李振洋没一点着急。  
岳明辉嗓子泛甜，叫喊因为李振洋的阴茎而沙哑难辨，他射的时候卜凡凡和李英超毫无停下来的意思，越是看他流着眼泪挣扎的表情越把他往身上钉得紧，直到他趁着李振洋去摸润滑剂的时候吐出来几字求饶，两人才有了放过他的趋势。  
李振洋显然早就准备彻底，忙着对付岳明辉的时候他已经自己用手指跟假阳具扩张得差不多，虽然错过了李振洋翘着屁股往红肿的穴口里再添手指的画面，但是现在能亲自一尝销魂滋味也不亏，卜凡凡如是想道。  
歇够了的岳明辉蹭到李振洋面前捉着他的舌头和他接吻，手指插进去模仿性交的姿势，带出来的唾液都被涂到胸前两个肿大的乳头上。  
“凡子、小弟…好爽唔…老岳你吸得真舒服…”  
李振洋一把好嗓子现在都用到叫床上，嘴里吐着不过大脑的骚话，两条长腿盘上两个男人的腰，拉着他们往自己屁股上操得更深。  
“凡子…小弟都射给我好不好，给你们生孩子嗯…”  
“那我们孩子都让你喂奶行不行？”岳明辉作为唯一一个俯在他上半身的人，叼着一边耳垂吸吮，两个人的阴茎压在一起，淫水全流到李振洋身上。  
“好…老岳再吸吸，吸出来的奶都喂我们儿子…”  
岳明辉咬着他乳头，两个人的阴茎被火热的掌心包裹在一起撸动，卜凡凡射到他肠道深处，李英超填满前半部分，闭合不住的穴口淌出精液、润滑混合的液体，变成火辣的红色。李振洋射在岳明辉手里，他身上沾满了四个人的精液，活脱脱一个被轮奸过的情趣娃娃。

李英超亲亲他嘴唇，两个人挤在靠墙的一边。岳明辉环着卜凡凡，一根手指在他腹肌上画着圈儿，压低了声音凑到卜凡凡耳边，“下次，不能射给别人。”然后他指了指自己平坦的肚腹，“都射进我这里，给你生闺女。”


End file.
